


tricky

by benzaaldehyde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, athletic trainer kags, ft. iwaizumi hajime (27) athletic trainer, personal trainer kags is somethign that's just so special to me, pro volleyball player Hinata, you know me babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzaaldehyde/pseuds/benzaaldehyde
Summary: It's a perfect day for seducing your athletic trainer, isn't it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 368
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	tricky

**Author's Note:**

> for Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020!!!
> 
> day 5: semi-public sex
> 
> title from one of [my favorite songs to work out to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-O5IHVhWj0)
> 
> ~~~~~~ enjoy ~~~~~~

It was a beautiful Tuesday.

Cloudless skies stretched over Tokyo in twenty-six degree weather. A salty breeze swept over the ocean and wove through mid-April cherry blossoms and the sherbet strands of Shouyou’s bright hair.

Smiling widely, Shouyou took one last deep breath of fresh spring air before walking through the automatic doors to his gym.

It was a beautiful day.

And Shouyou was finally going to fuck his personal trainer

He’d been seeing Kageyama Tobio for only a few weeks. Recently, the Tokyo Arrows beefed up their training regimen. Admin shelled out for thrice per week personal training sessions for all players, even the ones that weren’t part of the starting lineup yet, like Shouyou—he was going to get there someday, he swore. The sessions took place in a high-end fitness club.

The place was, admittedly, impressive.

It was a massive building that stood several stories high, and it didn’t share the space with any other business. According to the brochure that the Arrows managers handed out, this luxury gym was passionate about _high performance living._ They _dreamt big,_ they didn’t _settle for the status quo,_ and they _sweat the details._ They were always _curious_ and _hungry to do more._ They offered several spacious free-weight rooms, a floor dedicated to heart-boosting cardio workouts, complimentary warmed and cooled face towels throughout the exercise rooms in incubators and miniature refrigerators, group fitness classes for spin, yoga, hot yoga, Pilates, Zumba, Full Body Fusion, water aerobics, HIIT, and various bootcamp courses, locker rooms lined in modern dark oak that were secured with retina-scan-entry access only, three tropical saltwater rooftop pools and adjacent hot tubs, six full-size tennis courts, eight full-size indoor gymnasiums, private steamy saunas, a fresh juice bar, and a shop wherein members could purchase workout clothing, energy drinks, electrolyte supplements, protein bars, and powerfood-rich snacks to enhance your workouts.

They also had really hot personal trainers.

And that was all Shouyou was thinking about as he rode the elevator up to the fourth floor.

The personal trainers’ booth was right near the elevator, and a few of them were chatting. He recognized the beefy one with spiky dark hair as Iwaizumi—he’d seen him with some of the other players on his team—and another one he’d seen once or twice before whose hair defied gravity in grey and black stripes.

And then there was Kageyama.

They all wore the same sporty navy polo. Call Shouyou biased, but he thought Kageyama pulled it off the best. The guy was cut—clearly athletic, his muscles lean and strong, and they filled out that polo like it was made for him.

He strolled up to Kageyama, who was glaring down at his phone while the other two talked. He stopped at his side, and when Kageyama still didn’t look up after a few seconds, he leaned over.

“Who are you texting?”

Kageyama jumped, looking like he was about to bite Shouyou’s head off, but when he saw it was his client, he snapped his mouth shut, cheeks flushing.

“Sorry, Hinata-san,” he said, ducking his head in a meager bow. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Shouyou told him, enthusiastic and bright. “You’re always worth the wait!”

There was a pause before Kageyama’s eyebrows drew together in what was either confusion or being weirded out by him—Shouyou couldn’t tell.

“… Let’s get you checked in.”

“Yes, sir!” Shouyou chirped, flicking him a cheesy salute, following him to the thumbprint scanner. He watched Kageyama tap at the screen, setting it up for Shouyou, and Shouyou stared for probably too long at the way his black hair hung in front of his face as he looked down at the screen. It was shiny and looked so soft—probably always manageable, probably awful to style.

Shouyou wanted to grab it.

God, he wanted.

He wanted to tug on it and make the guy moan in pain or pleasure or both. He wanted to push it off his forehead and bury his fists in it and yank the strands as he—

“Hinata-san.”

Shouyou blinked.

“Thumbprint,” said Kageyama, pushing the scanner toward him.

Shouyou felt his ears get hot, but he complied. There was no way he could seduce his trainer if he kept getting distracted. He needed to be on his game.

_Focus up, Hinata._

The scan finished, Kageyama closed out of his profile, and then turned his intense as shit eyes on Shouyou.

“How is your body feeling today?”

“Tight,” Shouyou lied, pretending to wince and stretch his back.

Concern drew Kageyama’s eyebrows together again. He considered him for a steady moment. “Let’s make sure you’re stretched before we start.” He nodded his head toward a bare, padded corner of the weight room. “Come on.”

Shouyou followed him across the main floor. To his delight, there were few patrons at the gym this afternoon. He supposed two o’clock on a Tuesday was not a very popular gym time, and that worked just fine for Shouyou.

When they arrived at their corner, Shouyou set his water bottle on the floor. Kageyama turned around, expression serious. “Any problem areas?”

“Uh…” Shouyou wiggled his shoulders in some imitation stretch. “My—back. And my legs.” He gestured vaguely to the back of his thigh.

Kageyama watched him for another moment, gears turning in his head, before he spoke. “We’ll start with a couple standing stretches to see how you feel, then we’ll go from there.”

Kageyama walked him through a few simple stretches, hovering closely, encouraging him to take it slow. That was another thing he loved about Kageyama—his complete lack of spatial awareness. He was always pretty handsy with Shouyou, manually adjusting his stretches and workouts. He wasn’t sure if Kageyama was this way with everyone or just Shouyou, but he loved it. If he were being honest though, he probably would mind this sort of treatment from anyone who _wasn’t_ Kageyama.

But it _was_ Kageyama, so.

Shouyou had his ankle in his palm, stretching his right quadricep, and he lost his balance a little. Not much, and he was already starting to recover from it, but Kageyama reached out to steady him with a hand on his lower back. Not even _on_ his lower back, just _near_ his lower back—hovering just over the thin fabric of his hoodie, but it was enough that Shouyou could feel the heat of his palm, and it made his standing knee buckle briefly.

Kageyama was quick, bringing his other hand up near his left bicep, ready to catch him if he fell.

He didn’t, though.

Shouyou fleetingly considered falling into his arms, anyway.

“You _are_ off today,” Kageyama told him as he restabilized, almost reprimanding. “Get on the floor.”

Shouyou squeaked at the command. He wanted to respond with something cheeky and flirtatious, hence the _seduction_ he was trying to pull off, but the suddenness of the command tied his tongue. He swallowed once and did as he asked. He raised his eyes to his trainer.

Kageyama stood over him, staring, thinking, before he said, “Lay on your back.”

Shouyou laid back, not taking his eyes off the stupidly gorgeous man in front of him. He felt so exposed with Kageyama just _standing_ over him. He’d been at half-mast since he fucking walked through the elevator doors, and there was no way that wasn’t super apparent right now. He resisted the urge to tuck himself into the waistband of his leggings.

Kageyama, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice.

“Lift your leg and cross it over your other one,” said Kageyama. “But keep it straight, make sure—yeah. No, like this.” He crouched to help Shouyou properly maneuver one leg over the other, so his legs formed an upside-down L. He stood back up. “Keep your hips and shoulders flat—yeah, like that. Good.”

Shouyou held the position as best he could, but it was tough. The stretch burned hotly across his thigh, and his crossed leg started to flag after a few seconds.

Wordlessly, Kageyama kicked his ankle underneath Shouyou’s, propping it up and supporting his stretch.

It was a nice help, really.

And if it wasn’t Kageyama, Shouyou maybe wouldn’t have found it so erotic.

_Ankle touching._

“Flex your foot,” Kageyama murmured from above him. Shouyou looked up at his face and watched his eyes tick over Shouyou’s body. Ostensibly, making sure Shouyou was stretching correctly. But Shouyou hoped he was also maybe a little bit checking him out, too.

A few beats of silence. Kageyama never made small talk with Shouyou during their sessions, but Shouyou didn’t mind, he usually talked enough for the both of them.

“Switch,” Kageyama murmured, stepping back and allowing Shouyou to straighten his leg and cross the other one overtop it. He stepped forward again, propping Shouyou’s other ankle on his.

Another few beats of silence, not that Shouyou could really hear it. His heart was _racing,_ thudding loudly in his ears, and not because of the stretching. Kageyama watched his form intently, almost glaring, all focused and serious. It made Shouyou’s stomach turn pleasantly. The guy was _always_ glaring, and it _always_ turned Shouyou on.

He needed to calm down.

He wasn’t really given the chance.

“Switch back again,” Kageyama said. “But this time, bend your top leg.”

Shouyou did as he was told, and Kageyama crouched down again. He placed his foot just under his leg, his ankle supporting the bend of his knee. With one hand on Shouyou’s crossed knee, and the other on Shouyou’s opposite shoulder, Kageyama pressed him firmly into the padded flooring.

The air _whooshed_ out of Shouyou. The stretch was intense—similar to the previous one, but it was deeper in his thigh, and _much_ deeper in his hip. Perhaps being tight today wasn’t entirely a lie. Despite how much he loved Kageyama on top of him, he felt his face crunch up in discomfort.

“Breathe,” Kageyama reminded him from above. Shouyou inhaled shakily and nodded. Kageyama’s eyes fell on his face. “You’re quiet today.”

 _“Hah,”_ the sound punched out of him, somewhere between a laugh and a grunt. “Ah—yeah, I guess. Just—one of those days.”

Sure, just _one of those days_ where all you want to do is ride your _personal trainer_ into the _goddamn mat._ Everyone has those days. Miserably, he rolled his gaze to the ceiling.

Kageyama watched his face a beat longer before murmuring, “Few more seconds.”

They switched, and Shouyou bit his lip to keep from moaning outright. The stretch was so _deep,_ and Kageyama was so _close,_ and he was still _watching Shouyou,_ and he was still so _horny._ When he came out of the stretch, however, he was relieved to find that the stretch rerouted the blood in his body or something and his dick calmed down a little.

Okay. Good. This was good.

Shouyou started to sit up when Kageyama pushed him back down to the mat.

“One more on your back.” Shouyou watched with wide eyes as Kageyama maneuvered his body himself, lifting his right leg straight in the air. “Keep both legs straight. This is a deep hamstring stretch.”

Kageyama pushed his right leg toward Shouyou’s head, and Shouyou hardly had the presence of mind to balk at how exposed he was in this position. Rather, the depth of the stretch surprised him, and he gasped when Kageyama started to expertly push past his body’s natural resistance. Not too much, just enough, Like he was listening to Shouyou’s body.

Instinctively, his left leg bent on the mat a little—either due to the stretch itself or to cover himself up, he wasn’t sure, but Kageyama pinned his thigh to the mat with his other hand.

 _Fuck,_ his grip was high on his thigh.

When Shouyou looked up at his trainer, with his hand on his thigh and the other on his shin, hovering above him, face thoughtful and concentrated, it was so easy to pretend… _so_ easy to pretend…

In that moment, Shouyou knew, with utter and complete certainty, that he would be jerking off to this memory later. Over and over again.

Gently, he eased off Shouyou, and helped him switch to his other side. When Kageyama pressed him into the stretch, Shouyou made a strangled sound.

Kageyama looked at him, concern immediately apparent on his face.

Shouyou shook his head quickly.

“Fine, I’m fine, Kuh—” Shouyou swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Kageyama-san. Just—tight.”

There was no response for a few seconds, and when Shouyou opened his eyes, he found Kageyama still watching his face, his expression pensive. When their eyes met, Kageyama abruptly dropped his eyes and backed off from the stretch, face tinged pink.

“Oh-okay, uh.” He stood up, looking away. “Butterfly.”

Shouyou was breathing heavily, still laying on his back, mildly stunned.

That… was strange.

As he sat up and brought his feet together, stretching his groin muscles, he mulled the brief moment over in his head.

And he quickly came to the fantastic conclusion that Kageyama was into guys.

Which was good. That _would_ make the seduction thing easier.

Kageyama was looking everywhere but in Shouyou’s direction, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Kageyama-san,” he said, not realizing he didn’t have anything to say until Kageyama made eye contact with him. He came up with the first thing he could think of. “No—music today?”

It was true, Kageyama usually had an earbud in, and today it was conspicuously absent.

For some reason, this was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Kageyama’s face turned even pinker. “Uh—yeah, I guess I thought—I mean, I left them at home.”

Shouyou squinted at him suspiciously, ignoring the way his eyes caught on his blush.

He decided to drop it.

“So, what exercises are we doing today?”

Kageyama, apparently happy to have something work-related to discuss, lost all hints of embarrassment on his face. “I was going to ask you when we were finished with stretches,” he told him. “I have a leg and glute circuit planned, but if your legs are still—”

Kageyama had Shouyou at _glute circuit._

“No, no, I feel great!” He said, leaping up and ignoring the ache in his hamstrings. Those stretches were really deep. He’d worry about that later.

Kageyama appraised him for a moment before deciding to believe him. “Alright, come on.”

He led them to the free weights, nodding to Iwaizumi and his client as they passed. This area was also quite secluded—three large walls enclosed the space, opening up to the main floor. The weight room was designed in that way, to offer more privacy to their patrons with clever architecture. There were several rows of different sorts of weights, lined up on a long, mirrored wall. There were also benches throughout, ones with different headrests and setups to accommodate a variety of workouts.

“We are starting with sumo squats,” Kageyama told him as he pulled a kettlebell from the rack and placed it between Shouyou’s shoes. “I want alternating half and full reps until I say stop. Got it?”

Shouyou nodded once, trying to ignore the way his body _loved_ Kageyama’s voice.

Shouyou bent at the knee and gripped the weight’s handle.

“Feet further apart,” Kageyama reminded him, kicking at the inside of his shoe to widen Shouyou’s stance.

Shouyou nodded again, readjusting his stance. He took a breath. Kageyama checked his watch.

“Go.”

Apparently, squatting _sexily_ is hard to do when you have a trained professional watching your every move.

Four squats in, Kageyama cut in. “What are you doing?” He asked, irritated and impatient. “Don’t curve your back like that. Keep it straight.”

Three more squats. “Half-reps are what they sound like,” he said. “Bounce in between each full squat. It keeps the muscle—yeah. Yeah, good. Just like that.”

Five more squats, and Kageyama sighed. “Alright, stop.” Shouyou dropped the kettlebell and stuck his hands to his hips, pretending to feel just as exasperated as Kageyama. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Yeah!” He shot him a thumbs up and a big smile. “Right as rain!”

“Then quit arching your back,” he grumbled, stepping forward. “You keep doing _this,”_ he pushed Shouyou into a squat and pressed a hand into the middle of his back. “When you should be doing _this.”_ He pressed his other hand into his abdomen and straightened his stance. He was basically holding Shouyou’s torso.

God, he loved his touchy trainer.

“What about—this?” Shouyou arched his back even further.

 _“No,_ you’re going to hurt yourself,” he growled, frustrated. He stepped closer, right behind Shouyou, to place his palms over Shouyou’s hips, fingers curling around them. Heat wafted up Shouyou’s body at the suggestive position.

 _This,_ he thought. _This_ was what he will be jerking off to later.

Kageyama used his grip on his hips to shift them, straightening his back. “You’ve done these before,” he murmured _right_ in Shouyou’s ear, and it made goosebumps rise up all over his body. “You should know better.” He could feel his cock get plump and warm beneath his leggings, _fuck._

“When you bend, you bend like _this,”_ Kageyama used his grasp on his hips to push him into a squat. He went with his body, practically _seating_ Shouyou in his lap, and just like that, Shouyou found his opportunity.

He ground himself backwards against his trainer.

Not much, not so much that it _couldn’t_ be an accident, but it was enough to get his attention.

Kageyama froze behind him.

Shouyou caught his wide, startled eyes in the mirror.

“Hinata-san.”

Shouyou bit his lip and watched him through hooded eyelids. When no other response came, Shouyou shot a quick glance around to make sure they were still alone and rubbed himself back again. Kageyama’s breath hitched in his ear.

“Hinata-san,” he repeated, an unsure edge to his words. “What are you doing.”

“Exercising,” Shouyou replied, flashing him a grin. “Squatting.”

“That’s… this isn’t how—” Shouyou ground back a third time, and he heard Kageyama’s jaw snap shut.

Shouyou met his eyes in the mirror again. Boldly, Shouyou placed a hand on his own shoulder, drawing Kageyama’s gaze, and then slowly brought his hand down his own body. When it got to its destination, he squeezed himself through his leggings, and Kageyama’s lips fell open in shock, dumb and slack. A wisp of a smile curled Shouyou’s lips. There went the point of no return.

 _“Oh,”_ Shouyou breathed when he pressed back again, feeling the hardening bulk inside Kageyama’s shorts. “You’re—”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, distracted, eyes flying to the main floor of the weight room. No one was there. “I’m getting—we shouldn’t do this—”

“You’re _huge,_ fuck,” Shouyou whispered, continuing his thought, grinding back again shamelessly. He spoke without thinking. “Wanna feel you.”

 _“What?”_ Kageyama choked, eyes wild. “We—we can’t—”

“Why not?” Shouyou breathed. He pressed back again. Kageyama’s fingertips dug into his hips sharply. A thought occurred to Shouyou then, and he stilled his movements. “Oh, uh. Unless… you’re not into—”

“No,” Kageyama ground out, tightening his grip briefly. “No, I-I want—just… maybe the locker room, or-or the bathroom—"

“You’d rather fuck me in a bathroom?” Shouyou teased.

Kageyama dropped his forehead to Shouyou’s shoulder then, not responding to the teasing. Rather, something profound shifted inside of him, Shouyou felt it, like he _finally_ got to the page Shouyou was on. He breathed heavily against his back for a few seconds, and then abruptly yanked Shouyou back against him. Kageyama rolled his forehead against his shoulder before lifting his face, tipping it down to Shouyou’s ear. He held his gaze steadfast in the mirror when he told him, voice low, “I’d rather fuck you somewhere you can scream for me.”

Shouyou stomach swooped through the floor, then lodged itself in his throat.

Kageyama must have seen something on his face light up because his eyes went flat. “You’re going to be difficult, aren’t you.”

Shouyou’s brows drew together. “What do you mean—”

“You need to be quiet.”

Shallow offense blossomed in Shouyou’s chest. _“Excuse_ you, we _both_ need to be quiet—”

“I’ll be quiet,” Kageyama said, confident. His fucking smirk would have pissed Shouyou off if he weren’t so goddamned turned on. “The noises you make _exercising_ are bad enough, and now, when we will be—”

“Alright,” Shouyou cut him off, cheeks warm. “I get it. I can be quiet.”

The smirk fell from his face, and he kissed his temple once, serious. “Good.”

“Can I—” Shouyou started to ask, pushing backwards against him, and Kageyama was already nodding, already moving Shouyou’s hips, and when they collided, Shouyou let out a sigh. Shouyou pushed back again, and again, and again, unapologetic in his search for pleasure, for _more_ _._

Kageyama bit down his neck to his hoodie and sucked on the skin there urgently, humping his ass like a dog in rut. Shouyou wanted more—he wanted more, like, ten minutes ago—and they needed to be quick, they didn’t have _time_ for grinding, he needed—

“Fingers,” he whispered. “Want your fingers.”

“Lube?” He asked his neck.

Shouyou nodded against his head and felt for the skintight pocket stitched into his leggings, fishing a tiny bottle from it.

“I didn’t think you’d actually—”

“This was ridiculously premeditated,” Shouyou told him, shimmying his leggings down just enough to expose his ass. Kageyama grunted out something guttural and low.

 _“Fuck,_ your ass,” he breathed hotly, massaging a palmful with the hand not holding the lube.

“Hurry it up, come on,” Shouyou urged, pressing back impatiently.

Kageyama kissed his neck and snapped the lube open, chancing another glance to the main floor before slipping in between his cheeks, feeling for his opening with one slippery finger.

He pressed inside with one smooth glide.

Accidentally, Shouyou let out a loud as shit moan because _holy shit._ Kageyama’s eyes blazed before he clamped his other hand over Shouyou’s mouth. “Fucking _quiet,_ Hinata.”

Shouyou didn’t mind the hand, didn’t mind the irritation. He gripped that forearm with both of his hands and let his eyes roll back at the sensation of Kageyama stretching him open.

One finger was definitely not enough, but it wasn’t like Shouyou could _say_ that at the moment. Kageyama seemed to sense this, though, and pulled his fingers out, pushing back inside with a second.

He blinked his eyes open slowly to watch his trainer in the mirror. He wasn’t looking at Shouyou, rather he was watching the main floor, acting as lookout for the two of them while he fingered him open. But despite this, Shouyou could feel that he wasn’t blindly shoving his fingers inside, rather they were searching, hunting for that one spot—

Shouyou’s body seized when he brushed it, moaning against his palm, and he felt Kageyama snort a small laugh against his shoulder. He stepped even closer to Shouyou, using his grip on Shouyou’s face to pull him back, rubbing his prostate in slow circles with two fingers.

Kageyama still wasn’t even _looking_ at him, still watching for people, yet he was making Shouyou shake on his fingers. He was reading Shouyou’s body by touch alone, listening to it like he always did during their workouts and heeding his non-vocal communication, only this was _much_ more intimate.

 _God,_ Shouyou couldn’t wait to get fucked by him.

Shouyou pressed back impatiently, and Kageyama finished up with him quickly, three fingers deep for probably not long enough but Shouyou didn’t _care,_ he’d been waiting for this since he saw him for the first time _weeks_ ago. He was done waiting.

Kageyama released his mouth and slipped his fingers out. In the mirror, he watched Kageyama look down at himself to push down his shorts. Shouyou couldn’t see what he was doing in the mirror, but watching the way Kageyama’s broad shoulders shifted with the movement made arousal twist in Shouyou’s gut.

“Condom?” Kageyama asked.

“Uh,” Shouyou met his eyes in the mirror briefly before looking away, feeling hot under the collar. “I was—I mean, I guess I _wasn’t_ thinking—”

“You didn’t bring a condom,” said Kageyama.

Shouyou raised his hands defensively, speaking in a harsh whisper. “I-I’m clean! And I… assumed you were too—”

Kageyama arched a brow. “What happened to ‘ridiculously premeditated’?”

“We don’t have to do this,” Shouyou said, red in the face. “If you’re not comfortable not using—”

Kageyama placed his lips against his temple again and spoke against it, “It’s fine. I’m gonna…” He trailed off when the lube snapped open again, and then came the sound of wet skin as Kageyama prepared himself. Shouyou couldn’t resist turning slightly to look down—

“Christ!” Shouyou exclaimed, popping a hand over his open mouth. “How do you walk around with that thing all day?”

Kageyama’s eyes bulged, frantically looking back out to the main floor and back, dick in hand. “You wanna say that louder?!”

It really was huge, and it stuck out all swollen and fat overtop his workout shorts, balls tucked tight underneath. He was almost entirely clothed still—they both were.

Shouyou had the decency to feel a teensy bit of shame at his outburst, but he jumped to his own defense.

“Don’t blame me! It’s not every day I see a _monster_ come out of someone’s pants—"

Kageyama manhandled him back into position, muttering _you talk too much_ under his breath, flipping him around and looking down between their bodies into that hidden space behind Shouyou in the mirror. Shouyou felt the thick tip of him nudge at his entrance, then push, and after some resistance, his body started to open up to the intrusion.

Shouyou’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan, and Kageyama curled his clean hand around his mouth again. His other hand cut across his abdomen, pinning him to his body, and he let his hips do the rest of the work, pushing all the way inside. He stopped, flush against his ass.

 _“God,”_ his trainer choked. Shouyou nodded enthusiastically, orange hair rubbing against the side of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama was thick and snug inside of him. Kageyama stilled his hips for a few seconds, apparently knowing how big he was and waiting for Shouyou to adjust, but it seemed Shouyou wasn’t the only impatient one. “Wanna fuck you,” he murmured. “Is everything—are you—”

 _“Yes,”_ Shouyou groaned into his palm. “Fuck me _now.”_ And Kageyama certainly did not need to be told twice.

Kageyama fell into a slow, cautious rhythm, probably to not draw attention from other gym patrons or his coworkers. They have yet to see anyone out on the main floor, but Kageyama remained vigilant, chin hooked over his shoulder, eyes trained to the side.

The hot cross of pain and pleasure was intense. The thick, puffy slide of him was bliss. The angle was good, he felt Kageyama’s cock push into his prostate with each deliberate thrust, and Shouyou leaked heavily into his leggings. Fuck, it was _heaven,_ and it made Shouyou feel lightheaded with ecstasy. Shouyou wanted to feel this all day, all the time.

God, he was going to come so hard. He already knew it.

But Kageyama needed to go a _little_ faster first.

Shouyou pushed his hips back urgently on the next thrust, and Kageyama squeezed his face, chastising. Shouyou ripped his hand from his mouth. “Faster,” whispered Shouyou. “I want— _ah—”_

“Yeah,” Kageyama grunted, shifting his stance. “Yeah, let me—"

Then, Shouyou was being _fucked._

His thrusts were quick and deep, the sound of their bodies coming together muffled due to their clothing. The only sound Shouyou could discern through his haze that would draw suspicion was the distinct, fleshy wet sound of Kageyama sliding into Shouyou again and again.

Unfortunately, some things could not be helped.

Shouyou wanted to explode with moans. He wanted to scream. He was being worked open by the biggest cock he’d ever had, and he couldn’t even _moan._ What a cruel thing.

Shouyou grabbed Kageyama’s hand and placed it back over his mouth.

Just to be safe.

The sensation was brutal and unforgiving and unimaginably _good._ The size difference between their bodies stoked something hot in Shouyou’s gut. Kageyama was practically lifting him with each thrust. Shouyou grappled down his body for his own erection and stroked himself quickly through the fabric. This was going to be over very soon for him, he just needed a little more, a little—

“—gonna do chest, bi’s, and tri’s! Let’s get fucking _pumped!”_ A loud voice cheered from their left, followed by an enthusiastic clap. It was far, but not far enough. Kageyama stopped fucking him immediately, and Shouyou hung off his cock like he was impaled on it. He snapped his face to the side, wild eyes searching for the person who was about to be scarred for life.

It was two people actually—someone he’d never seen before, and the trainer with the gravity-defying hair he saw at the booth earlier. They were walking across the entrance to the free-weight embankment.

 _Shit._ Shouyou’s heart beat violently underneath Kageyama’s forearm. Kageyama dropped his arm to cover Shouyou’s butt—really, the only indecent part of them showing. Maybe, if they happened to glance over, they would just look like two people… standing super close to each other.

That was fine. That was fine, right? Nothing wrong with that.

Shouyou prayed they didn’t need free weights.

The trainer clapped his hands again. Shouyou realized he never stopped talking. “—training, or maybe some _Nordic Track_ action, eh, Tsukki-dude?”

The man mumbled something quiet in response, pushing up his glasses, and they paused together right at the far edge of the entrance.

They were so close to being free.

So _close._

Shouyou pushed back onto Kageyama once, and Kageyama grunted. _“Fuck,”_ he hissed into his ear. “Don’t do that.”

“But—” Shouyou started, wrenching his face away from Kageyama’s hand, and pushed back again. “I want—"

“I know,” he murmured, and met him this time, hips pressed tight against his ass. The voices started to fade as the duo finally walked around the corner, and Shouyou felt relief break over him like a wave.

They picked it up again immediately, fucking hard and quick. It was so base; it was true _fucking._ Shouyou’s hips were canted back at a slutty, delicious angle. He felt so used in the best possible way. Like Kageyama needed to get off, and Shouyou let him use his body for it, for his pleasure.

“Kag—Kag-yama-san,” Shouyou stuttered, mouth uncooperative. “Make me come.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Kageyama breathed, gathering him close, squeezing Shouyou to his body. Kageyama hummed at the sensation and, impossibly, fucked into him faster. He just _kept going._ A stamina beast. “Wanna feel you,” he said against his skin. “Wanna feel you come,” and fuck fuck fuck, he was so close, it was so good, Shouyou was about to—

Abruptly, Shouyou shoved his leggings down just in time to save them. He held his breath as he came, milking his cock into his palm, going dizzy with it, and as his body clenched tightly around Kageyama, the trainer made some low, throaty sound.

 _“Fuck,_ Hi-Hinata, you’re so tight,” he said, voice pinched. Kageyama managed, “I’m—” before he broke off in a quiet groan as he emptied himself inside Shouyou. He unloaded deep, allowing his body to naturally ride out its orgasm to satisfying completion, and Shouyou finally let out his breath as he, too, came to his end.

They stood there, panting, leaning on each other. Shouyou held a palmful of come.

This… was a problem.

He supposed he could just wipe it on his clothes and sneak out of the gym, that would be fine, and he made to do that too, before Kageyama smacked his arm, reading his mind. “Don’t do that, dumbass. One sec.” He slid his limp, wet cock out of Shouyou and tucked himself back into his shorts. He peeked around carefully, and then, acting completely normal, as if he wasn’t just _inside_ another human being, he walked over to the little incubator that housed the warm, damp, freshly laundered face towels. He grabbed two.

He threw one at Shouyou.

“You better not put these back in the laundry,” Shouyou warned as he wiped his hand clean. “That’s, like, a health violation or something.”

Kageyama also cleaned his hands, and then shoved the towel down the front of his shorts. “Everything we just did was a health violation.”

“Not as much of a health violation as _this!”_ Shouyou squawked, waving the soiled towel. He snapped his leggings back in place.

“Stop talking about health violations,” Kageyama grumbled. “I’ll throw these out, it’s fine.”

Shouyou was going to argue more about environmental waste or how he was wasting the gym’s money or someone sampling his DNA from the towel in the trash and making clones of Shouyou just because he loved arguing, but he was suddenly so _tired,_ completely exhausted from their… stint.

“I don’t really want to finish my workout today,” Shouyou said around a yawn, then winced at the feel of come sliding out of his butthole.

Kageyama snorted. “Can’t say I blame you.”

Shouyou dropped his head back to look at the ceiling, and then rolled it over to watch Kageyama with sleepy eyes.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Kageyama watched him for a beat before looking away, face turning pink. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, we should.”

“Can we do it in a bed next time?” Asked Shouyou, shameless and content.

Kageyama smiled at his feet. “Yeah. We should do that too.”

Shouyou smiled at the ceiling. “Good.”

They swapped numbers and made plans to meet up the next night. Shouyou texted him his address, but when the time finally came, Shouyou could hardly stand to meet him at the door, hobbling around all painful and awkward.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Kageyama asked as soon as he opened the door, clearly dressed for a date.

Shouyou grimaced. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just—” he winced at a particularly sharp pull. “I think I pulled my hamstring yesterday.” Pause. “During our session.”

Kageyama closed the door slowly behind him, watching with wide eyes. “Our session… you mean—”

“Yeah, no, like our _actual_ workout session.”

Understanding dawned on Kageyama’s face, open and innocent, as he shifted into trainer mode. “Right, you said you were feeling tight, and then you fucked up all those squats.”

_“Hey!”_

“How are you today?”

Shouyou’s back was to him so he couldn’t see his eyeroll. “I’m _fine,_ I just need to… not stand that much.” He dropped himself onto his couch.

Kageyama was quick to grab ice and a towel from the kitchen, and when he joined Shouyou on the couch, he wordlessly maneuvered Shouyou’s injured leg up onto his lap, icing the muscle under his thigh. They settled in seamlessly together, watching the volleyball game that was on for a few minutes in content silence.

Kageyama broke it.

“I’m… really glad that happened yesterday.”

Shouyou looked over at him then, and his face was adorably pink again, resolutely watching the TV. Shouyou smiled. “Oh yeah?”

Kageyama nodded. He looked like he was deliberating on whether to say something before he eventually forced the words out, an awkward hand on the back of his neck. “I was, uh. Actually gonna ask you out yesterday.” His eyes flicked nervously to Shouyou’s. “After our session.”

Shouyou’s mouth dropped open with an incredulous smile. _“Flirty-yama_ was going to ask me on a date?” He asked, voice teasing and lilting.

Kageyama got pinker and _way_ more pissed off. “Actually, never mind.”

Shouyou leaned forward, not letting him drop it. “No, no, how were you going to ask?”

Kageyama pushed his face away with a palm on his forehead. “Shut up, dumbass.”

“Were you gonna get on one knee? Was Flirty-yama going to—”

“Alright,” he said, moving to shove Shouyou’s leg off his thighs. “I think it’s time for me to go—”

“No!” Shouyou laughed, trapping him to the couch with his leg. “Stay, stay, please.”

Kageyama fell back into the couch, smiling despite himself, and he rubbed a hand down his face.

Shouyou watched him for a quiet moment, then nudged him with his foot. “I’m glad that happened yesterday, too.”

Kageyama looked over. “Yeah?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, I don’t hook up with every personal trainer I have.”

Kageyama squeezed his ankle.

Then Shouyou looked at the ceiling and pretended to consider something. “Although… that other guy was pretty hot, all smolder-y and intense.” Shouyou waggled his eyebrows. “What was his name? Iwaizumi-san?”

Kageyama threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!! check out the [other works](https://twitter.com/hqnsfwweek) for this event, this fandom is crazy talented.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/benzaaldehyde) and [tumblr](https://benzaaldehyde.tumblr.com/) if you want to be part of a v small club of v cool people who i yell at all the time 😎
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
